Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 4)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 3)
**This section opens up with a very long first chapter. There are a lot of interactions between our ladies that I just couldn't break the flow into another chapter.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds or Rizzoli and Isle I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Chapter One

Maura had taken Emily to bed after the exhausting long day. She lay there looking at the ceiling while her lover was fast asleep on her chest and she pondered the poem she hadn't heard spoken aloud in over twenty years.

 _ **My rose you have sent moonbeams to torture my dreams with the fragrances of honey. The universe oceans are full of stars and yet its banks can not contain my love of you in its sea.**_

 _ **But dreams have no boundaries so I will flow my love so you can store them behind the winter's leaves.**_

 _ **No…A rose should never be hidden for it's to bring grace and give of its beauty. So memories of this revelation I must carry back and never hold to tight for love should always be free.**_

Her love was truly coming home to her, daily she saw it and heard it even though there were hiccups along the way. She remembered all the nights long ago from memory she would listen to the words of that poem and speak her verse out to an empty bedroom. She was grateful now her they vibrated back off of the subject of the poem to her heart.

Laying there she could feel the warmth of soft breath across her bare chest and it caused a thousand emotions mixed with memories. She was amazed with every breath she could feel the sparks of her heart starting to plan a future living with the source of that breath.

She stroked the brunette's hair and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "We can do this pretty girl. We will have a good life together…promise." Then she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep knowing forever started from this moment on.

XXXXX

It was five in the morning and JJ had been awake for well over an hour partly because Pen was a bed hog and partly because of the thoughts running through her head. Pen had flung herself over JJ again and this time she just decided to get up and go down stairs to sleep on the couch.

When she made it down stairs her thought of coffee sounded better knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep not with all the questions going through her mind with no answers to them.

Sitting with the hot liquid in her hand she fell back into musing about Carolina's letter as she pulled it out of her pocket to read it again. She reached up to feel the metal of the necklace around her neck as she reread about the St. Michael.

She reached into her other pocket and pulled out Emily and Maura's letter and reread it. She couldn't help but wonder what Maura's plan was but she trusted the woman so much she would wait till she was ready to explain it.

She wondered what those few short years were like for Emily and Carolina. Then she remembered the picture on her phone. She pulled it out and began looking for it.

"What are you doing up?"

"Jane you scared me." JJ said after jumping and almost dropping her phone.

"I couldn't sleep too many thoughts and too much Penelope being a bed hog."

Jane smiled, "What you looking at?"

"I took a picture of a picture that was on Charlotte's wall of Emily and Carolina together."

"OOO…I want to see. I wandered what she looked like."

They both sat there looking at two young girls laughing arm in arm.

"I wonder what they were laughing at." Jane broke the silence.

"Well… it was probably at Raphy. Emily said the three were inseparable during that time and that he was a cut up."

"I think they all were a force to be dealt with."

"Yeah… I took this picture to send Maura when I got cell service but then forgot with everything that happened."

"I believe she'll like that very much." Jane said as she went and got herself a cup of coffee.

"How are you with everything? It's been a crazy past few days and I know you too have had Pandora's Box open in your own life." JJ asked concerned about Jane's emotional state.

"My mind is blown out of the water if I'm honest with you. I mean I never understood woman loving woman. Now there is this whole other dimension of love that has unfolded and I'm lost yet I'm not and I'm not upset that I'm here either."

"I get that."

"Then there is another twenty dimensions further out there…. that is Maura and Emily."

JJ laughed shaking her head in agreement.

"I mean they write their own language and everything around them changes." Jane said waving her hands in a circle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Emily comes here one day… Maura slaps her and nobody is ever the same. We are now flying all over the world to be super heroes or something and feeling blessed at being put in danger for them. And let's not forget the weird people that they have brought into our lives." She said rolling her eyes at the thought of everyone she had met since meeting Emily. "It was a simple tour… a meet and greet to recruit college kids…that turned into _Gone With Emily_ the series _."_

JJ was laughing, "Stop it my sides are hurting." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Are you and Maura okay?"

"Yeah… we are. In many ways I guess I should be thanking Emily because we are much closer than I ever thought possible. I didn't understand for a long time how Emily could share Maura with me in a deep way if she loved her so much but now dear god I get it. There is no way on this earth that I could possible touch the depths that she does in Maura not even if I wanted to."

"Understand that one too… I really get it now though… what they were trying to explain to us before the mission about warrior mates. It's amazing and yet I do not think I could explain it to anyone."

"That's what they told us…remember."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence pondering thoughts and memories while they drank the rest of the coffee in their cups.

"I'm going to head back to bed. You're welcome to join me I'm not a bed hog." Jane said smiling at JJ.

"Thanks maybe later I want to finish my coffee and my thoughts."

"Come up when you ready." She said as she headed up the stairs.

JJ folded the letters back and put them in her pocket. She looked at the picture again as she got up to place her cup in the sink and head up the stairs. She was intending to go to Jane's room but couldn't stop the draw of peeking in on Maura and Emily.

She pushed the door open slightly and stepped into the dark. Once her eyes adjusted the sight she saw left her breathless. Emily's head was on Maura's chest and she was suckling the side of Maura's breast in her sleep.

"Jennifer…is everything okay?" Maura whispered.

"Yes…I'm sorry I was checking on the two of you…I…"

"Why are you up love?"

"Pen… is a bed hog."

Maura smiled, "Come slide in with us."

"I don't want to wake her up or impose."

"Jennifer…Come keep me company. She will not wake up she is exhausted."

"She did have a long day." JJ slid in behind Emily.

"Okay…Now tell me what else is going on."

"Shall I start calling you Carolina?" JJ said grinning at Maura.

"No… not by a long shot."

"What's got you awake?" JJ asked trying to deflect.

"Well…I have this beautiful woman lying across my chest that I adore and I can't seem to stop the thoughts of living the rest of my life with her lying right here on my chest."

"We are pondering similar thoughts… to which I really need to say thank you and tell you how grateful I am that I get to have both of your beautiful souls in my life.

I never thought this would be possible… to have Emily in a deep relationship that I believe we are supposed to be in. I thought I had to choose and..."

"Jennifer… she knew what was going on. She left so you wouldn't have to choose."

"I know…that almost killed me… I need her. Pen mentioned that your love is like a fairytale but really Emily and mine is also that way since she is my Prince Charming.

She rides up on a white horse with all these adventures and love when I need them but I know fairytales aren't meant for everyday life just moments of escape when you need the relief from the stress of the world.

I believe Carolina was saying the same thing with the castle and palaces thing. I know it was your and Emily's saying but she is the castle and palace for Carolina and me…like I believe you are for Jane but you and Emily are forever for each other."

"I understand your point but hear me my beautiful guardian this love is meant for everyday not just fairytales. You have to choose to stay in the love. People make the mistake of thinking sex is making love but it's not. Making love is creating an atmosphere around your love that manifest in an ultimate crescendo. Sex with no love making is not fulfilling other than to release chemicals within the body. That's why there are so many break ups and unfulfilled people in the world. They are doing the mechanics of it but do not understand the process."

"Wow… never really thought about it that way but your right. Why did you call me your guardian I thought I was Emily's.

"You are Emily's guardian that makes you mine as well for we are one."

"Got it…I believe that and I feel so close to you and love you." She rose up and kissed Maura's cheek.

"Well a woman could get use to waking up to two beautiful women in bed with her." Emily said with a scratchy voice.

Maura and JJ smiled, "Don't get used to it. I'm here because Pen is a bed hog."

"Pour Frankie…" Emily said.

"Wait…What?" Maura asked.

"Yeah… he will definitely have to get a king sized bed if their relationship goes any further." JJ said smiling.

"Won't help she slept with me one night in mine after drinking too much on one of our girls night and I ended up on the couch downstairs." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe that's why she and Morgan haven't ever hooked up?"

"Whatever…what about her and Frankie" Maura said frustrated they hadn't explained things yet.

"Oh…sorry love… I thought you knew Pen was tutoring Frankie on computers?"

"I did… but she's teaching him in bed?" Maura asked confused.

"She wishes…"JJ said as she and Emily laughed.

"No sweetie… They have the hot's for each other so to speak." Emily said trying to clarify.

"Really… I just thought Pen was being… well Pen. Does Jane know?"

"I think she treats that issue like I treat my mother and Rossi… ignoring it hoping it will go away." Emily said sarcastically.

"What's going on in here?" Jane asked as she peeked in.

"Come join us." Maura said smiling.

"No way… Getting naked and crawling into the tub with you and JJ is one thing but getting in bed with the three of you naked is another."

"I'm not naked Jane… come and I'll lie across your chest like Emily's doing to Maura so there will be more room." JJ said as she slid out of the bed.

"Okay... only if you promise not to feel me up like Emily did while you were away then throw me out of bed."

"Hey… in my defense I was asleep and on mind altering drugs and wasn't expecting anyone in my bed."

"I'll give you that one but you sure are a cuddly thing."

"Yes she is…" Maura and JJ said at the same time like they enjoyed it.

Emily smiled at Maura then at JJ, "Wait… when was this bath?"

"Ohhh…While you were off playing dress up as Calvin… Which by the way Maura and I really would enjoy a closer look at than Jane's phone photo of Jaclyn's imitation," JJ said grinning at her.

Maura felt Emily tense up in response to JJ's words. "Shhh…Its okay habibiy, it is not necessary in satisfying us. We just didn't know that you dressed that way."

JJ looked at Maura like "Crap is she okay."

Emily said in a small voice, "I'm not a fan of them myself but I would never deny what you two would need or desire. I just…" She couldn't finish her thought. She just laid her head down on Maura's chest.

"Hey…Hey…Pretty girl look at me…" Maura encouraged Emily to look up.

"Em…it is okay I was just teasing." JJ tried to ease the tension.

Maura shook her head letting them both know to give her a moment.

"Kia…" Emily started saying with her head still on Maura's chest, "wanted to use one on me because she had short fingers and felt that she couldn't satisfy me but I was okay with what we did." Emily started shivering.

"Oh honey I've got you… Shhh… it is okay…" Maura said pulling Emily in tighter and stroking her hair.

Emily lifted up off of Maura and pulled into herself sitting with her knees into her chest trying to become small. JJ shifted off the bed and came around the side and got on her knees beside Emily but let Maura take the lead knowing she was better in helping Emily through flash backs.

"They threw me away like trash…"

Maura looked at JJ worriedly… This was the first time Emily had mentioned anything about what had happened months earlier.

"You are not trash love you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Maura said softly gauging how her words would be handled.

Emily put her head on her knees to hide her face, "I fought and I fought. I killed two of them with my hands but there was too many and they drugged me."

Maura looked at JJ and nodded for her to reply to that one. "You fought well Em… none of this is your fault. No one's blaming you."

"I can't… I don't want…" She started shivering again.

Several moments passed of Emily progressively shaking more so Maura turned to Jane and mouthed "I need a cold wash cloth and spray it with some rosewater by the sink." Jane nodded her understanding and slid from the bed and went to get the cloth.

"Pretty girl… we will never do or ask anything from you that you do not want as well." Jane handed her the damp cloth. "Can you look up at me so I can put this cloth on your head?"

They waited in silence as slowly Emily raised her head so Maura could wipe her face gentle with the lightly smelling cloth. The scent had the desired effect that Maura was looking for as Emily curled herself into her.

JJ made a mental note to have Jane destroy that picture and she would have to have a talk with the team about any Calvin stories for a while.

"I'm better now can I lie on your chest again?"

"Always love…always."

Maura settled back down and Emily curled up into her and started to place her ear over Maura's heart but stopped short after seeing the hickey on her breast.

"I'm sorry habibiy… how low cut is your dress for tonight?"

They all sighed with a small laugh of relief when they realized Emily was truly back with them.

"It's not too low I can cover what I need to with makeup."

"Well I think Jane and I will leave you two alone." JJ said as she started to get up and leave.

"No…" Emily raised her head up, "Stay and cuddle."

Jane and JJ both looked at Maura who shook her head yes.

Jane had an idea of how to lighten the mood back up. "Okay but JJ you slide in first I want to know what this chest laying on is all about."

JJ picked up on what Jane was doing and played along, "Ooohhh…I don't know there Jane once you've had the boobies you won't want to go back."

Emily laughed, "That's what happened to me."

Maura smiled as Emily looked at her, "And mine are yours always."

JJ slid in and after Jane got settled Emily started, "Now that I have had my melt down… what's this bath thing?"

The women laughed that she wasn't swayed even by a powerful flash back on wanting to know about their bath time.

"Well Emily when you left…"

"Jane…" Maura interrupt.

"No Maur… she wants to know and something Susie said to me today lets me know that it's the right thing to say."

"What am I missing?"

"Emily we are going to have to start thinking about Maura before we do these rash crazy rash things." Jane started saying.

Emily lifted up and looked at Maura. "What happened?"

"When…"

"NO…What happened while I was gone Maura"

Maura knew she had to tell Emily everything now. "I had two fainting spells. The first when Jaclyn said "we hurt you more than any physical wound had."

"And the second"

"When the DNA was processed and we found out it was you that was hurt and not Calvin and I didn't know where to look for you or how to help you."

Maura watch deep sorrow flow thru Emily's eyes until they couldn't hold all the pain anymore and broke loose with tears. She reached up and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I'm okay love…"

"Em… Dr. Kate came and checked her out she's fine." JJ said trying to ease Emily's guilt.

"Yes she did and she was the reason for the bath. She told me to connect with you on the plain of our love. I came up her and had your shirt hugging it when Jennifer came to check on me and that's when I understood and had a plan. I asked Jennifer to set in the tub with me and hold me so I could focus on the parts of you in her and me. That's ultimately when I realized where you went and why.

If I'm honest it's my fault I fainted. I was panicked and in fear of losing you. I couldn't feel your love but it was because of my own fears of being abandoned again by you. Those emotions were blocking you from my heart."

Maura waited a moment to let her words sink in. "Then Jane came into the bathroom on Jennifer and me with news about the letters you left at the hotel."

"Yeah… she still hasn't learned how to knock." JJ said teasing Jane who looked up at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Jane had issues with me and Jennifer being in the tub together and turned her back until I called her a "prude" which I guess upset her because she striped off her clothes and stepped into the tub with us and that's when Pen walked in and threatened popcorn. It really doesn't matter now you're here and safe."

"It does matter." Emily said while still starring into Maura's eyes. "I left to keep from hurting you and did what I was trying to prevent."

A stream of tears were now flowing down Emily's cheeks, Maura raised up and kissed her with all the love she could put into a kiss. She needed her to know everything was okay.

"Do you two need us to go… we will but I'm kind enjoying this chest thing… it's kind of comfy." Jane said teasingly.

They all lost it at the comment. When Emily regained her breath from laughing she turned to Jane, "Thank you for taking care of my girls while I was gone and good job on the tub there's hope for your understanding yet."

"Hey…still not ready for the full meal deal there but I'm adjusting." Jane said smiling at Maura.

"You may never be and that's okay just know you have a tremendous heart." Emily said smiling at the brunette on JJ's chest.

The door swung open to the bedroom, "Oh my god…I knew I would find you all in here. You women are a Roman orgy just waiting to happen." Pen said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well… this orgy is your fault." JJ said grumpily. "You're a bed hog. We fit four in this bed and it wouldn't fit you with all your sparling out. Is that why Morgan hasn't slept with you and how does anyone sleep with you?"

"You got to know the secret. I liked to be spooned."

"Well… count me out of ever sleeping with you then Pen. I don't spoon." Jane said sarcastically.

"Good thing I slept with your brother and not you then."

They all rose up and looked at Pen as she realized what she had let slip.

"I…umm going to go start breakfast," she said as she darted out the door and down the stairs.

"Are we going to let her off the hook that easy?" JJ asked everyone.

"Hell no…not with all the popcorn crap she has given us." Emily said as they all got up to go after her and caught up with her in the kitchen with Maura and Emily tying their robes together.

"So how long have you been sleeping with my brother?" Jane asked like a protective parent.

Pen looked up and opened her mouth and closed it…then looked at JJ like "help."

JJ shrugged her shoulders like "You've dug your own hole there missy and you are on your own."

"Okay…okay I deserve the crap but it was slept as in once not sleeping as in plural."

"Pen… you got to be careful with my brother. He throws his whole heart into relationships…if you are not looking for a long term…"

"Jane…" Pen interrupted her "I know…I know and we haven't had time to talk about it since it happened because I have been here chasing down Miss Thang over there."

JJ was standing behind Emily motioning with her hand to "don't go there" but it was too late.

Emily hung her head and turned and went up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Damn… You or me Maura," JJ asked knowing one of them should go.

"I'll go Jennifer. I believe you need to have that talk you were pondering earlier now with Penelope."

"Keep it up and I am going to start calling you Carolina."

Maura smiled and went over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Not necessary…that one was an easy one to read." She said as she headed up the stairs.

"Okay what did I do?"

"Pen… Emily had a very bad flash back this morning and then was told how her behavior was affecting those around her thanks to Jane."

"I just told her the truth… she wanted to know." Jane said defensively.

"I know and she needed to hear it but maybe not after coming out of a flash back that's all I'm saying."

"Oh JJ I'm so sorry…I thought she was okay."

"She will be…Maura will talk to her but we have to be a little careful about teasing her right now. This morning was the first time she has ever said anything about what she is thinking during those flash backs. I also believe she is having guilty feelings all the way around."

"What can I do?"

"Well there are two things I can think of right off the bat that need to be done. Jane delete the picture of Jaclyn dressed as Calvin and Pen give your sternest and I mean sternest talking to Morgan. He has already started the teasing on the plane. Luckily it didn't hit the trigger because I'm not so sure I can help her as well as Maura does. The flash back this morning was a bad one."

"You got buttercup…I'm on it as we speak."

XXXXX

Maura reached the closed door to her bedroom and took a deep breath not knowing what she was going to find on the other side. After blowing the air out… she opened the door and found Emily sitting on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks looking at her open hands. She closed the door locking it behind her not wanting any interruptions and walked over to where Emily was sitting.

She slowly touched Emily's back letting the pondering woman know that she was there. When there wasn't a reaction she started drawing small circles up and down her back. "Penny for your thoughts habibiy"

Emily slowly looked up, "How can a person live without hurting someone? I mean life is about survival by nature but... I hurt Holly by existing and taking the job she wanted and now she's dead because of me granted I didn't know I was hurting her and it's not really my fault that I exist but it got Kia killed because I took that job… How do you live without hurting anyone?"

"You can't love the only thing you can do is not hurt on purpose and do the best you can on all the other. You know in your heart that what you are saying is irrational and that you are putting guilt on yourself that doesn't belong on your shoulders."

"But I am guilty of hurting you not on purpose by any means…I'm so sorry Maura… I…"

"Shhh…" Maura lifted her into an embrace and whispered. "Let's go have that shower that I know you have wanted since the flash back this morning."

"S' agapo rodo mou" (I love you my rose)

Maura gasped at hearing the Greek. Emily only used it in their intimate times when she was younger knowing it touched something in Maura.

"Charmer"

"Shower"

They walked kissing into the bathroom. Maura got two towels out while Emily started the water and took her sling off. They stepped into the spray and began kissing again, the warm water matching the warmth of emotions flowing down both women's stomachs and even lower.

Emily was slowly walking Maura back towards the wall when she turned the tables with a quick move to her left. Emily smiled into their kiss realizing Maura wanted the lead which she would always gladly give.

Maura pulled away and looked into Emily's eyes, "I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times…In life after life, in age after age, forever."

Emily finished the verse, "My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs,  
That you take as a gift, wear round your neck in your many forms…In life after life, in age after age, forever."*

Maura looked at her, "Forever…" She said as she connected their lips together and pushed Emily's back against the wall so they wouldn't lose their balance. She lifted her hands upward finding the softness they were craving in holding warm breast causing Emily to arch into the pleasure Maura's hands were creating.

Maura looked into darkened eyes and saw the beautiful lover of many years past… she had ached to see those depths again and here they were open before her. She knew the next few steps would have to be feather soft and with a lot of reassurances to ensure no flash backs.

She kissed Emily deeply conveying love and acceptance until they both needed air. Moving down to her neck she kissed her way around and up to Emily's ear. "My beautiful lover…the longing to join your breath aches within my heart but know I will never touch anywhere without your consent I will never move forward without your desire for me to."

Emily straightened then relaxed taking Maura's hand and bringing it up to her lips and kissed it. "You are my home and no one should ever fear home and yet I can't promise the reactions of my own body because of the memory of demons…" she kissed Maura's hand again… then placed it over her intimate area while leaving her own hand over Maura's, "Help me fight them habibiy."

"Je t'aime" (I love you)

"S' agapo rodo mou" (I love you my rose) The reply came in a small uncertain voice.

Maura knew by her tone that the fight would be in Emily's mind not her body… so she kissed her neck and suckled her earlobe but kept her hands still where they were until she felt her lover get caught up in the amounts of love she was pouring into the atmosphere.

Maura spoke softly in her ear, "I want to feel your desire… I want to capturer your breath in pants of need and pleasure until you try and carry me away to the secret place where you feel safe enough to fall into individual pieces of pleasure… I want you to be reformed into something new that holds pieces of my love forever in your heart's journal."

Emily pressed Maura's hand into her arousal and lost reality a moment in the current of electricity it caused. "I crave your image in my soul." She panted out expressing what she wanted.

Slowly Maura slipped one finer into her lover and gauged the reaction. After looking into dark eyes and seeing no change of the desire there she slipped a second one in causing Emily to gasp and tilted forward.

"Habibiy…" was asked as a question.

"I'm good love…just so many emotions and feelings."

"We can stop."

"No…we can't… I need you….No…I want you with everything in my soul."

"You have me… always."

Emily pulled back and kissed her with so much passion and desire Maura thought her own knees would buckle. They started a gentle rhythm until Emily needed more and started pulling her stronger in by grasping Maura's thighs. Maura let her lover set the pace while she continued to speak loving words.

"So many nights habibiy I have dreamt of you coming to my bed with kisses of a mid-night love. I would awake in the morning strangely feeling both alone and accompanied. You have intoxicated my blood with your eternal spirit…"

She felt Emily tighten around her fingers… "I am forever addicted to you and you alone my love."

That was the magical phase sending Emily over into a thousand pieces. Her knees gave way as Maura slowly allowed them both to go to the floor of the shower as she held her hand in a way that allowed Emily to enjoy all the rest of the moment had to offer.

Emily started sobbing into a shoulder as Maura held her as tight as she could without hurting her lover's arms. They stayed in that position until sobs became muffled sniffles.

"How do you love me so much? I am nothing but scars and pain."

"You are beautiful and exquisite."

"No… you are the beauty and totally my joy of living."

Maura leant down and caught her lips in a kiss that was meant to convey every emotion of that statement. Emily lifted up to her knees and moved her hands to hold Maura's breast…pulling away Maura looked into Emily's eyes.

"I know what you are going to say love but I can make love to you honest." Emily pleaded her cause.

"You are not supposed to move your right arm and the other one is sore."

"I can use my mouth which is way better in my opinion." She said smiling cheekily.

"That… I want when we have more time." She said as she started to decline reciprocation but couldn't do it after looking into sad eyes, "But you can help me since your arms are out of commission at the moment." She said as she took her fingers and gathered some of her own arousal as Emily watched her place it on her nipple.

No time was wasted as Emily encompassed the enticing treat with her mouth. Maura cupped her hand into black locks of hair and pulled her love closer into her chest. "How could I even have thought about not doing this," she wondered as pleasure shot thru her body like liquid fire.

They started a rhythm and she knew that it wouldn't be long before the world around her exploded into the blissful floating of love that she felt every time they had ever made love. The feeling of a warm mouth on her breast was fueling a massive momentum towards a release.

Emily must have sensed it to… she kissed quickly up to Maura's ear, "I have spoken to you of my love in every language I know habibiy and I will forever search for even deeper words that cannot even begin to convey my heart's desire of you." She said as she bent down and caught Maura's pulse point and sucked in sending her lover into spasms of release. They kissed and held each other both recovering from the wonderful gifts of love they had given to each other.

"I am so surprised Pen isn't sitting on the toilet with her professed popcorn." Emily said looking around making sure no one was in the room with them.

"I locked the door when I came in." Maura smiled as she admitted to guaranteeing their privacy.

"That's my girl." She said hugging her and smiling. "But we better get down stairs soon though or they will break the door down knowing that bunch."

Maura laughed and shook her head in agreement.

XXXXX

"Where are those two? Breakfast is ready?" Jane asked looking around.

"I'll go and get them." JJ said knowing the other two would cause issues.

She came up to Maura's closed door and started to knock but decided to test the door knob first. She found that it was locked and smiled. "That's it Maura take care of our girl." She said as she walked back down the stairs smiling.

"Well…are they coming?" Pen asked.

"I believe we need to start without them. I heard the shower running…they will be down in a few."

"You didn't go in and tell them?" Jane asked curiously.

"No I didn't."

"Well I'll go do it because the food will not be good cold."

"Jane… I do not think they are caring about food right now. The bedroom door was locked."

"OHHH…" She said as the light bulb went off.

"Yes ohhh…and we are not going to say a word…nor are we going to let on that we know anything do we understand?" JJ asked looking at Pen.

"Totally… but you sure are cramping my style JJ." Pen said dropping her shoulders.

Chapter Two

The girls finally made it to the spa after a short lived argument from Emily about work and seeing her children. JJ looked at both of the sulking brunettes and laughed.

She leant over to Maura, "Your girls seem to have the same disposition."

"They are a handful. Jane hates girlie things and I imagine Emily is concerned about the massage portion of the spa treatment…but I have thought of that in advance. The three of us will be in a couple's type of massage with Emily in a massage chair since she can't lie on her stomach comfortably right now."

"She is starting to show in the belly isn't she? We might want to shop for some maternity clothes soon."

"Thought of that also…she has me worried about not eating, she has lost weight everywhere except her stomach area." Maura said with a far off doctor look.

"I know…but she has you and she's starting to open up so it's a positive sign." JJ said trying to encourage her friend that Emily would be okay.

"Ladies your two suites are ready." A young girl announced.

"You put Pen and Jane in a couple's suite?" JJ asked Maura with a concerned look.

"Yes… I thought they might need some together time to talk about Frankie."

"You're a brave woman Maura Isles." JJ said smiling an evil smile.

They walked into the first suite where there were three tables set up but one was to the side. The two other tables had a massage chair set facing the tables within arm's reach if need be. Maura and JJ started undressing but watched Emily carefully.

Emily stood and just looked at the chair and was a thousand miles away. Maura nodded to JJ for her to approach her.

"Em…honey…How are you doing there?"

"I'm not sure about this Jennifer."

"It's okay… they are only going to do your back and shoulders if that's all you want."

"I've heard that one before." She said with a smile referring to the naked meditation.

"Well… they do not get to give the special massages that's strictly Maura and my pleasure Ms. Prentiss.

She smiled…"Oh that's right you are the jealous one."

"That's right…glad you haven't forgotten."

"No ma'am… haven't forgotten"

"Can I help you with your sling and do you want your sweat pants on or off?"

"On"

"I got her Jennifer you go and finish undressing they will be back in a few moments." Maura said as she unbuttoned Emily's shirt. "Habibiy we are going to be on those tables and you can hold our hands whenever you like.

I know you are having issues about someone else seeing your scars but listen to me pretty girl they are amazingly beautiful because they were gotten in the battles of love."

Emily stepped into Maura needing a hug. They both shivered as bare skin touched against their chest. After a few moments, "We better get to our stations or I'm going to have a different kind of massage in mind that doesn't involve outsiders." Emily said sighing at the thought of disconnection.

"That's our girl." JJ said as she hopped up on the table and went face down for her massage.

They were pulling apart when three saloon women stepped in. Maura kissed Emily softly and went to her table and mirrored JJ's position. Emily went to the chair and eyed it again.

"Habibiby…"

"I'm good." She said as she sat down and placed her face in the rest provided. Emily's masseuse came and placed a hand on her back causing the woman to jump. Maura and JJ both reached out their hands and took one of Emily's. That seemed to calm her down so the woman could start to slowly rub circles up and down her back.

The one working on Emily spoke to the one working on JJ in Russian.

"ona imeyet tak mnogo shramov" (She has so many scars)

Emily tightened her grip on the girls' hands.

"Em…" JJ said concerned.

"I imeyet pochti takoy zhe shram, kak vy delayete na grudi"

(And has almost the same scar as you do on your chest.)

Emily looked up at the woman standing in front of her and stood up.

"Habibiy…" Maura asked softly.

Emily walked over to the woman who now had tears in her eyes. She lifted one of the womoan's hands and kissed it and placed it over her clover scar and said, "pokazhi mne" (show me)

The woman looked at Emily almost paralyzed in fear. Emily repeated, "pokazhi mne" (show me)

She took Emily's hand and placed it inside the collar of her shirt over a jagged clover leaf scar. Emily pulled the sobbing woman into her.

"on mertv I ne mozhet prichinit' vam vred bol'she" (He's dead and can't hurt you anymore.)

"YA znayu, no Doyl' ne delal etogo" (I know but Doyle didn't do this.) She said sobbing even more and growing weak kneed so Emily took her to the floor in her lap and cradled the woman into her chest.

"Rasskazhi mne" (Tell me)

By this time Maura and JJ were sitting up concerned with what was going on. JJ looked at Maura hoping she understood the conversation taking place but she shrugged her shoulders implying she didn't speak the language being spoken.

The woman regained her voice and started speaking English. "I am from a small town in Russia and my step father sold me to a man he owed to pay off a gambling debt. The man said he was going to give me as a gift to a weapons dealer named Doyle. He cut this into my skin because he had heard that this man liked to brand his possessions with his mark."

They saw Emily's back straighten but she didn't move but to kiss the woman's head.

"The weapons dealer was sent to prison before I was given to him so the man sold me to another evil man named O'Malley. He brought me here to work in his parlors. I was a slave for years and one day a few months ago we were freed.

I do not know how or who freed me but I'm so thankful because I know they were going to kill me because I was getting to old and no one wanted me for sex anymore. I fear every night that this freedom is just a dream and I will wake up to him raping me again."

Emily kissed the woman's head and rocked her as tears flowed down everyone's cheeks. "O'Malley is dead my sweet friend."

"How do you know this?" The woman looked up with tear stained eyes.

"…Because I was the one who shot him."

The woman lifted up and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. Then just hugged her as tight as she could while sobbing and saying. "Spasibo" (Thank you) over and over to Emily.

When she felt the woman was ready she made a motion to stand. The woman stood and helped Emily up. "What is your name?" Emily asked.

"Anna"

"Well Anna do you mind finishing my massage since we seem to have somethings in common?"

"I would be honored to give you a massage."

They all reclaimed their original positions. After the massages Emily gave the woman her card and told her to call her anytime she needed anything.

XXXXX

Jane and Penelope went into the second suite. Jane was feeling very self-conscience about getting nude. She would've had problems even if it had just been Maura but getting nude in front of her brother's girlfriend that he had slept with was a whole other ball game.

"Jane I am going to go to the little girls' room before we start." Pen said feeling the woman's apprehension.

"Okay Pen…I'll let them know if they come before you get back."

"Thanks"

Jane quickly made haste in getting undressed and under the sheet on the table. She turned on her stomach and noticed the picture on the wall of three women in almost see threw clothes dancing. "Don't they see enough nude women…jeez they have to put pictures of them in see threw clothes on the wall too." She thought to herself and was going to turn on her back so she wouldn't have to look at it but the picture somehow captivated her. She stared at it trying to understand what the women we thinking. She thought about asking Maura about it but feared a history lesson of whoever painted it.

"Earth calling Jane…over"

"Yeah… Oh your back…what do you need Pen?"

"Yeah… been here and talking to you but you got the hots for the women in the painting over there and haven't answered me."

"Sorry…but I am curious as to what the pictures called? I think I've seen it before somewhere."

"I'm not an art coinsurer but I believe its call "The Three Graces" but I'm sure Maura or Emily could tell you for sure.

"I might ask Emily…Maur will just give me an over load of information."

"Well I'm sure Emily knows and probably has seen the original since it looks Italian and Renaissancey."

"Yeah… bet Maur has seen the original too."

"Probably…seems like something they both would enjoy. So you ready for this?"

Jane looked up and saw two men come in to give them their massages. "Men are you kidding me?"

"No…you can get a female if you prefer."

"No… but I'm all naked up under here…I have only had Asian women massage me this is just going to be weird."

"Just relax Jane… Think of it as a fantasy come to life like I do. I just love the feel of strong manly hands working out the kinks…"

"Pen…" Jane interrupted her musings, "never tell me what you like while you are dating my brother." She said shaking the images of her brother massaging Pen's kinks out from her mind.

"You are funny sugar plum…after all that we have shared."

"That doesn't count because it was about someone I didn't know named Sunshine not my brother that I see every day and have Sunday dinner with."

"Catholic girl strikes again."

"Yep… now don't talk and I will pretend I'm in some fantasy about Fenway to get through this."

"Okay… but don't fuss at me when we both start moaning because those warm beefy hands are rubbing us."

Jane looked up to see what she was looking at… "God…just kill me now."

"You will die a happy woman Jane." Pen said as she laughed at the first "Oh god" let out of Jane's mouth as the man put a warm oiled hand on her back.

"I hate you." Jane said as Pen laughed.

XXXXX

Jane and Pen's massage ended first since they didn't have the interruption like the other girls did. When the three's massages were finished they exited out and saw Pen and Jane waiting on them.

"Do we all feel more relaxed?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Depends do we stop by confession on the way to lunch. What the hell Maura… you give me to Mr. Universe to massage me when all I've ever had was a little Asian woman that giggled throughout the whole thing."

"Was it not pleasurable?"

"Beside the point here"

"Are you aroused?"

"Okay just stop it right there." Jane said pointing her finger at Maura while her best friend laughed at her.

"No I do not think that's Jane's problem because she just kept looking at a painting on the wall the whole time. But I on the other hand may need two cold showers hers and mine."

"No one pulled your chain there Penelope." Jane said in a huff.

"What's next on the menu habibiy?" Emily asked trying to change the subject sensing an argument was going to ensue at any moment.

"Pedicures"

"No way…" Jane said shaking her head.

"Okay…not doing that one either… so you three can go and find your way there and Jane and I will be right here when you get back." Emily said making sure there was no debate on the subject.

"I knew that was coming and I figured you both would need recoup time from the massages so come find us in twenty for manicures love." Maura said as she kissed Emily and headed off to have their toe nails painted.

"They just do not know what they are missing." Pen said to JJ who had remembered what Maura had told her about Emily's feet being ticklish.

"Well more for us right." JJ said as a means of joining in the conversation.

Emily waited for the girls to round the corner to sit and blow out a sigh of relief that they were gone.

"I thought you liked the girlie stuff?" Jane asked Emily.

"I do but I do my own feet. Not into people messing with my feet."

"I hear you on that one."

"So is it the Catholic modesty thing with you or something else got you on edge there?"

"If I'm honest it's a mixture."

"Go on…I'm listening." Emily said after several minutes of Jane remaining quiet.

"Well as we both know I wasn't raised an exhibitionist to say the least."

"Yeah…"

"You should have seen those guys…well they wouldn't have done anything for you but you still could've understood. Anyway…Come with me." She said as she took Emily's hand and pulled her into the vacated suite her and Pen had just left.

Once inside she pointed to the picture on the wall that captured her thoughts for the entire massage. "Pen said this picture is called "The Three Graces" is that true?"

"No… the women in the picture are The Three Graces. This is a cropped picture of a larger tempera panel painting called "Primavera or Allegory of Spring painted by Sandro Botticell in 1478. The original is in Uffizi Gallery in Florence, Italy.

There is an oil painting of nude Graces that was painted by Raphael in the 1500's and is in the Musee' Conde' of Chantilly, France and it's called "The Three Graces." It's beautiful isn't it? This picture really doesn't do it justice."

"You've seen both of them haven't you?"

"Yes I have. What's up Jane? Something is eating at you."

"You know how you all said I would become jealous if anything happened between Maur and me?"

"Yes"

"I am but not how you think…"

"Okay…I'm listening"

"I see this painting and it reminds me of you, Maur, and JJ. You have no hang ups and flow gracefully…pardon the pun. I see it and its beautiful and I can't even get past getting nude to get a massage from a guy let alone even get as close as JJ to Maur to sit in a tub nude like they did without being teased and getting mad enough to do it."

"Meaning…"

"I believe if… if…" Jane hung her head and was having a tough time.

"Jane…I am listening…I am not judging nor will I. I understand how hard sexual things are for you to talk about but I cannot help if I do not know. I can assume but that gets dangerous."

Jane looked up to see concerned loving eyes, "If what happened the other day…" Emily shook her head letting her know she was on the same page, "…if JJ had been me and Maura had done for her what she did for me… I know in my heart JJ could have given Maura a release where I couldn't."

"I see…" Emily said as she opened her arms for the woman to come and get a hug if she so desired. Jane starred at the open armed woman for a few moments and finally stepped into the embrace. Emily reached up and kissed the woman's cheek that had a single tear running down it.

"Jane you are afraid of JJ getting closer to Maura than you are. You have come to terms with Maura's and my love because it was established before you were her friend but JJ is a whole other story."

Jane pulled back and looked at Emily, "I know how that sounds…how childish but yes."

"It's not childish Jane…human yes… but not childish and yes JJ could've given Maura a release because she is bi-sexual. But give yourself credit your jealousy is what gave you courage enough to get nude and get in the tub with them and you learned that you could get pat your embarrassment to give love to someone hurting."

"True but that's not all of it Em…JJ has something that I can never help Maur with. She has parts of you and I know I will never have that. I can't…"

"That's not true… Yes it's true you do not have intimate parts of me but JJ and I do not have intimate parts of you for Maura either but we do have deeper parts more than most people have of you and that maybe will be all we ever need of you mio amico (my friend)."

"There you two are. We got worried when you didn't come down for the manicure." Maura said concernedly as she entered the suite.

"No worries habibiy… Jane and I were talking about the picture over there." She said as she gave Jane a "we'll finish this later" look.

Maura looked up, "Oh… The Three Graces from "The Primavera" such a lovely piece. Did you know that there are over 500 plant species and 190 different flowers shown in the original and that…"

Jane watched Emily's face light up when Maura started her google mouth. She knew that Emily loved every fact coming from those lips and she knew that if it were her she would have stopped her at the 500 plant species but Emily hung on every word Maura said even though she was pretty sure everything Maura was saying Emily could've recited by heart as well.

Maura stopped in the middle of her spill and turned to Jane concerned, "You do not like art Jane…is everything alright?"

"Everything is great habibiy… She just thought one of The Graces looked like you and I have to agree you are very beautiful and graceful."

"Oh…Jane that's lovely of you to think…thank you." Maura said and blew a kiss towards Jane.

"Damn… Emily's good." Jane thought as she smiled at Maura.

Now all that was left to do was manicures, facials, hair dews and picking up suits that had already been fitted earlier for the night's big event.

XXXXX

They had completed the list except for finding Garcia a dress and Jane some new boots which required a trip to the mall with the brooding detective.

"Habibiy… can I speak with you a moment." Emily asked pulling Maura away from the group that was heading towards the SUV.

"What's wrong?"

"Love I am exhausted but you have things that still need to be done and I'm also in need of a favor. I need you to speak with Dave at Long's Jewelers he knows what I need done. Follow along with his lead. Look at wedding bands or something is all you have to do he will take care of the rest. I will explain later."

"Why can't you just…"

"…because I am going home to rest love or I will never make it through my mother's evening."

"We can take you home and JJ can take the girls out."

"No love… I have already called Rossi and he is picking me up and to ensure you are not going to worry he is going to stay with me at your house until you get back."

"You sure…" Maura was getting nervous.

"Yes… here is my credit card you can buy me some maternity clothes too if you like." She said as she walked Maura over to the SUV. "I promise to call you when he picks me up and let you speak with him."

"Everything okay…" JJ asked as she saw concern on Maura's face.

"Everything is good…You ladies have a great time and Jennifer and Jane make sure Maura and Pen do not get too many clothes for me or foofoo clothes."

"Where are you going?" Jennifer asked concerned, "and what are you up to" she thought.

"Rossi is picking me up and taking me back to the house to rest so I can endure my mother's plans tonight."

"We could drop you off."

"It's all good…Rossi is on his way already."

"Okay… see you later." JJ said as she got into the SUV and pulled out her phone and texted Rossi to make sure he was picking Emily up.

She got an immediate response of "I'm pulling into the garage now."

She looked up and saw Rossi getting out of his SUV and then opened the door for Emily who was giving Maura a reassuring goodbye kiss.

The women got into their SUV and headed out on their mission feeling secure that Rossi would get Emily home and put to bed.

"Okay now that I'm a coconspirator in this plan of yours that is going to bring the wrath of four women down on me…where too." Rossi said smiling.

"The ER Dr. Kate is waiting on me."

"You know they are going to kill us…right?"

"I know but if it's nothing why stop their girlie fun."

"I'm not sure if you are a brave woman or a crazy one Emily Prentiss." He said smiling and shaking his head.

Chapter Three

The girls arrived back at the house three hours later carrying in packages galore.

"Maura I can't see."

"If you wouldn't try and carry everything in one trip Jane."

"Here let me help you." JJ said laughing at the frazzled woman loaded down like a pack mule.

"Welcome back ladies…I see that Boston's economy will survive another month." Rossi said laughing at all the bags and boxes that was now making up the living room floor.

"Yes…retail should have a banner windfall between Maura and Penelope Garcia." Jane said sarcastically.

Maura just looked at her friend and smiled. "How's Emily?"

"She is in the bed resting like promised." He said smiling. "And with that I will take my leave of this fiasco." He said hoping to head out the front door before anyone figured out what Emily and he had been up to for the last three hours.

"Thank you again Agent Rossi for staying with Emily. I believe I will go and check on her." Maura said smiling.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Emily to face the music all by herself, "Maura wait. I need to tell you something before you go up and get all angry at Emily because she really can't handle the stress right now."

"What's going on Rossi?" JJ said in a demanding need to know voice. She could see that it wasn't going to be good looking at his facial expressions.

"Let's all sit for a moment…"

"Rossi" JJ said trying to contain her frustration.

"Emily wasn't feeling well this afternoon and called me to pick her up as you know…"

"And…"

"I took her to the ER to see Dr. Kate when we left you guys. She had called her before she called me…"

"What…"

Maura went running up the stairs with JJ behind her. They got to the door and opened it gently not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. They saw Emily hunkered down in the covers sleeping. Maura went over and felt of her head and found her sweating and clammy.

"Jennifer… Go and get Rossi now."

JJ took off out the door and almost ran Rossi over halfway down the stairs.

"Whoa…There JJ"

"Maura… wants you"

"I figured she would that's why I was on my way up."

"Rossi…Why…"

"JJ… Don't start… I know everything you are going to say but this was what Emily wanted."

Maura met them outside the room as she was on the phone with Dr. Kate's voicemail. "Agent Rossi I have so many things I want to say right now but I will forgo them at the moment until I know what is going on."

"As I was saying down stairs…Emily wasn't feeling well and asked if I would take her to see Dr. Kate who was on rotation in the ER today. She did some blood work and some test to which a few of the results of said tests haven't come back yet but Emily needed rest so the doctor allowed me to bring her back home.

Now I was told to tell you not to worry there is no preeclampsia and that the baby is safe but Emily's blood pressure was elevated and the doctor is looking into why. Emily was feeling very nauseas and having pains in her stomach. We did have to stop on the way to the ER because she lost whatever she ate for lunch.

Dr. Kate gave her a shot of something to ease her stomach pain and it made her very sleepy but I did manage to get her home and into bed before she passed out. The doctor also said that Emily needed to be in a stress free environment for a few days. She said she would be calling you later with test results but she had a surgery that she was called into and didn't know when she would be out. Emily also asked if it was okay to attend her mother event which the doctor felt that not going would be more stressful on her than going and that's the end of my report.

Now for whatever it is worth… Emily handled her business but didn't want to worry you again if it was nothing."

"Rossi… Emily asked to go to the hospital…Emily who hates anything medical!" JJ said grabbing the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself down. "Oh course it was serious!"

"Okay…I'm leaving on that note…but before you all go in yelling at her remember the doctor said stress free." He said as he turned to leave.

"Agent Rossi…" He turned and looked at Maura who engulfed him in a hug, "thank you for being there for her. It took a lot for her to trust you to do that. She does look to you as a father figure and today proves it but she will always be protective of her mother's heart."

"I get that and thank you for the encouragement. I love them both like family." He said and left the two women in the hallway alone.

"Maura is she okay?"

"Jennifer… I'm not sure but I need a few things up here if you do not mind."

"Name it"

"I need a cup of apple juice watered down because it is less acidic, some crackers, and a dill pickle cut up small."

"What about that tea you gave me before?"

"I'm out and have ordered it…but it's on back order of course."

"Okay doctor's remedy coming up."

"Thank you" She said as she went back into the bedroom.

JJ went down stairs and headed into the kitchen to gather Maura's list of things.

"How is she JJ?" Pen asked knowing if Emily asked to go to the doctor it was probably bad.

"She is sleeping right now and Maura seems to have relaxed some after Rossi told her what Dr. Kate said but she is still worried. Do not ask me to repeat what was said but the just of it is Emily needs some days that are stress free."

"Good luck with that given everything…her work, past, and mother." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's going to have to be… I have a feeling Maura is going to kidnap her soon to a deserted island with no communication." She said as she finished cutting up the pickle.

"What are you making?" Jane asked as she winced at the smell of vinegar.

"Maura asked for these things. I guess encase Emily wakes up nauseas again."

"OOOHHH… I should have recognized it. She tried that with me too but I couldn't handle the dill."

JJ headed up the stairs with everything Maura had asked for. She opened the door slowly and saw Maura wiping Emily's face with a damp cloth cooing to her. "I love you so much pretty girl."

She placed the things on the night stand well in reach of Maura who looked up and smiled. JJ noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's going to be okay…She is strong and will be okay."

"Jennifer… I should have seen this coming after what happened during the massage. I have to stop being like everyone else pretending she is okay. I have to start standing up for her even though she doesn't want anyone to know she is a wreck on the inside. I should have canceled the rest of the day and we could have just gone in whatever."

"Maura you are being too hard on yourself."

"No…My pretty girl has flash backs of being throwing away like trash and yet she can sit in the middle of the floor and cradle someone she has never seen before and comfort her pain because she understands her pain and give her healing and we just went on like Emily's pain didn't exist.

Of course it ran her blood pressure up and made her nauseas. That woman was yet another reminder of abuse in my girl's life. It makes me nauseas and I didn't experience it. But she wants life to go on as normal for us as possible so she went on her own to a place she hates for help.

No more Jennifer. No more… will I allow myself or anyone else to forget what she went through at the cost of her health. I have to protect her… I will be there for her."

JJ knew Maura was in mother hen mode because in many ways she was feeling it too but it was over whelming to look at it all on the whole. But it seemed the time was drawing near for everyone to have to deal with the pain of the last few months.

"NO…NO…NO…I'LL KILL YOU…YOU SON OF A BITCH…"

"Shhh…Habibiy it's me love."

Emily started fighting as Maura lifted up off the bed to give her room to fight. She pulled the covers down so the dreaming woman wouldn't get tangled in them. "Watch her but do not touch her unless she is going to hurt herself." Maura said as she ran to the bathroom to wet the cloth and to spray a little rose water on it.

"CHESSIE… CHESSIE…."

Maura heard Emily and grabbed a trash can knowing that Emily might throw up when she woke up.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU PIECE…"

Maura wiped her head with the cool cloth and then put it to the back of her neck. Emily sat straight up and turned her head towards the edge of the bed. Maura was quick with the trash can as Emily threw up. They gave her a few moments to gain the safety of her surroundings.

"Jane… can you go and get me some ginger ale. Put it in a glass and stir it until a lot of the bubbles are gone her stomach needs something in it but it can't handle much." She asked seeing the other two women had come up hearing the yelling. "Also a few ice chips in a separate glass… please."

"Sure Maur"

"Jennifer can you crawl in behind her and let her lay against you."

"Yep…" She answered as she crawled in the small space behind Emily."

"Pen…we could use a couple more damp cool cloths." Maura asked knowing the woman wanted to help also.

"Yes…ma'am."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh… pretty girl… we are right where we want to be and we are not going to push or rush you to heal any more. We are going to be a cradle you can crawl into when you need to feel safe. We are here for you love."

JJ totally got what Maura was saying just moments ago. Emily has been every ones refuge but doesn't have one of her own. She feels that she has to protect everyone from her issues. "I'm with you Maura…I'm so with you" she thought.

Emily leaned forward and landed her head on Maura's chest while she wrapped her arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head repeatedly until Jane came in with the ginger ale. Maura took it, "Sweetie do you think you could swallow a few sips for me?"

"No…" was said in a shaky voice.

"Okay… maybe in a minute…How about an ice chip to suck on?"

"Not sure"

Maura smiled knowing her love hated all the attention and throwing up too. She took the cup of soft ice chips. "Here love try and wet your throat."

Emily took one chip and placed it in her mouth and went right back to her nest in Maura's chest. She was going to try and see if another chip could be taken when the door bell rung.

"I got it." Jane said as she headed to see who was at the door.

Emily was on her third chip when Jane returned with a bag of prescriptions. Maura was about to open it when her phone rang.

"Dr. Kate…"

"Yes… we just received the prescriptions."

"Give me a moment…" Maura said and motioned JJ to come and cradle Emily so she could go and talk to the doctor in the hall.

"Don't leave…"Emily said looking up at her.

"I'm just… going to put the doctor on speaker phone so you can hear her as well." She changed her thought after seeing fear and even hints of hurt.

"Dr. Kate…"

The doctor had heard the change.

"I'm going to put you on speaker so Emily can hear as well."

"Good idea…" The doctor answered. "Emily you have aggravated the ulcer that you developed in France years ago. All of your tests have come back normal concerning the baby but if you do not take it down a few notches my friend. Now I have sent you and Dr. Isles a couple vials of Phenergan as well as 30 pills for the extreme nausea you are experiencing and 30 1mg of Xanax for the anxiety that you are going through. Both are safe for you and Bella. I want to see you in two weeks or sooner if the vomiting persists."

"Yes ma'am…Thank you." Emily said softly.

The whole room looked at the woman wondering who had switched their Emily Prentiss with this imposter.

"Maura… Your soul is okay but her body and mind are at war with each other. Try and make sure there is a truce declared soon."

Maura smiled and took the phone off of speaker, "That is easier said than accomplished."

"No" was the answer to if they were still on speaker phone.

"Doctor she has thrown up after a nightmare and my question is when should I give her more Phenergan?"

"Okay…I will call you tomorrow."

"I understand and thank you again," was the answer to the doctor's advice of not withholding being intimate because of Emily's health… that it would actually help the situation creating happy endorphins.

"All right pretty girl let's try and get some ginger ale down you and then maybe a cracker. If that works we will try a couple of pills if not then it's shot time."

Emily looked up into the eyes she loved, "I hate doctors."

"She's back." Pen said causing everyone to laugh but Emily.

Chapter Four

Two hours later and a mad house of five women fixing and primping they arrived at the Ambassadors house. Thankfully Emily's stomach had settled without having to give her a shot. She allowed JJ to fix her make up while she suggested Maura watch over Jane's preparations. They all left Penelope to her own devices. If the truth be told they were afraid that the rainbow would explode all over them.

Emily had make up covering her stitch work on her head and Maura had make up covering Emily's handy dandy hickey on her chest and the small one on her pulse point. She hadn't covered it to go to the saloon and wondered why she hadn't been teased by Jane or Penelope but guessed Jennifer had talked with them.

They walked in the house and heard a squeal that Penelope would have been proud of coming from the stair case. "Madre…Mommy"

"Hey there sprog…inside voice love"

"Sorry…I'm so glad to see you. I missed you."

"We missed you to love." Emily said as she got to her knees and eye level with the four year old.

Maura watched mother and child reconnect their bond of love. She was so caught up in watching them that she didn't see Declan come up behind her and wrap his arm around her.

"Declan…"

"Scared you didn't I mom?"

The terms were so new that she got tears in her eyes from being called mommy and mom.

"Yes…you startled me." She said hugging him fully.

"We have been so excited for tonight. Nonna has surprises for us all she says." Chessie told Emily all wide eyed.

"She does?" Emily kept the conversation going enjoying the little girl's excitement.

"There you two are. Go and find Angela before you give the surprises away." Elizabeth said smiling at the children.

"Awe… they just got here." Declan said disappointedly.

Maura had an idea, "I tell you what Declan what if we all have a picnic on Sunday and you two can have all of our attention you want."

"REALLY"

"Sprog…"

"Sorry… really," she almost whispered.

Laughing Emily shook her head yes loving how her children wanted to spend time with them.

"I will let Bettie know to make up baskets for you dear."

"Aren't you coming too?" Declan asked.

Emily looked up at her mother with a "You are welcome" look. "That sounds like a lovely idea Declan…thank you for inviting me."

"Can Uncle Spencer and Michelle come too?" Chessie asked looking at Emily like "Please."

"I do not know Sprog I believe you might need to ask them since I believe Spencer is leaving before Sunday." Emily replied.

"I have an idea habibiy…" Emily looked up to Maura, "Why not make it an entire family picnic and whoever is still here and would like to show up can."

"I believe that is an excellent idea love but we will need a count for Bettie." Emily said smiling. "So that means I need people to go and ask everyone if they want to come and get a count for me." She looked to Chessie and Declan nonverbally assigning them that task.

"Oh…boy…come on Declan" the little girl said taking her job seriously.

"She is your child." Elizabeth said looking at her daughter and smiling.

"Thank you mother and thank you for joining us on our picnic"

"Anytime dear…anytime," she said following the children into the ballroom ignoring the urge to reprimand Emily for her past behavior and injuries.

Emily saw Jaclyn coming down the stairs and excused herself from Maura to speak with the woman as JJ was coming to join them. The two just stood and watched the other women chatting.

JJ noticed Emily placing a hand over her clover leaf scar area and leant over to Maura's ear. "I believe Em's adding a certain Russian masseuse to her army of special people."

"You may be right Jennifer." Maura said with a smile of adoration.

They headed into the ballroom so Maura could speak to Bettie about Emily's dinner while leaving the women to handle their business. The room was already full with most of the guest but Maura found Bettie while Jennifer saw Morgan talking with Hotch and Spencer and headed over to greet them.

Emily entered the room with Jaclyn a few moments later and Morgan saw her and shouted, "If it isn't my double packing partner Calvin I see." She froze and straightened her back. JJ shot a glance over to Maura who had fire in her eyes then looked at Jane like "it's going to hit the fan."

Maura said something to Bettie as they both approached Emily. After a moment Emily followed Bettie out towards the foyer. Maura cleared a spot on the table nearest her and took her shoes off and climbed a chair then onto the table.

She motioned Pen over and gave the woman her phone with instructions and when Pen started to resist Maura gave her a look that caved the woman's words before they had a chance to exit her. She picked up a glass and spoon and tapped it against the glass, "May I have everyone's attention."

"Oh shit…" Jane said under her breath.

"Angela and Declan can you take the younger children out to the rose garden for a few moments. We will send for you once the adult business has been taken care of."

Angela looked up at the woman on the table and just shook her head but gave Jane a "good luck," look as she passed by.

"Now I need all the service people to leave the ballroom for a few moments and shut the door behind you. We will come and get you from the foyer when we are ready to continue."

No one questioned or reputed the upset woman standing in the middle of the room on a banquet table. Once everyone was out that she had asked to leave and the doors were shut she turned to where Morgan was standing in the corner.

"SSA Morgan…Can you check to see if your penis has grown larger?"

"Excuse me?" Derek said a little upset.

"Oh good… I have your attention and you clearly understand the language I am speaking."

"Is there a problem?" Derek said stepping forward.

Half the lights went dim as an image appeared on the screen of Emily lying in a pile of trash bruised and naked with her female parts being blacked out. They all looked at the picture and everyone had to look away. No one but the four women had seen any of the file photos of Emily in that condition and it had a very powerful effect on all.

"My problem SSA Morgan is for the life of me I cannot fathom why after being told and warned by Penelope today, Jennifer yesterday, and even to a degree from Emily herself not to speak of Calvin Stuart you just carelessly flung that name at her moments ago.

Now what you are viewing on the screen is a picture I have on my phone which I look at every day. You may wonder why I have it there and I'm going to tell you. It's there for two reasons. The first being to thank a God… who I wasn't ever sure existed four months ago… for creating her strong and giving her so much faith and hope in love to live and find her way back to us.

The second is to remind myself to have patients with her strange behaviors even when…oh how did you put it… when we "Have to chase her tired ass everywhere" I believe ass everywhere was the words you were going to say before Jennifer stopped you on the mountain.

I look at that picture and think "I'm not so sure that I wouldn't want to go and hide in a cave if I had gone through what she did there. I know how tiring it gets to feel like you are walking on eggs shells and she doesn't want that either so she acts like everything is normal but I assure you they are not.

This morning the name of Calvin was brought up in a flattering manor and it triggered one of the worst flashbacks to date. It placed her back there lying among the trash in a dumpster. I know this because she finally felt safe enough to say one line that let us know how she was feeling and what she was thinking. She said SSA Morgan and I repeat "They threw me away like trash." It took everything I could think of… to help bring her back from that moment.

Now I'm going to end this by being as clear as I possibly can. Anyone who purposely and the keyword here is purposely causes a trigger putting my pretty girl back lying on trash in a dumpster… and note I am not stuttering...this will be the only warning issued… I promise pain in every dimension I can think of. You may feel this is a threat. Take it however you need to that ensures Emily's wellbeing because I am not lying here there is no hives… pain will happen.

I will also ask SSA Morgan that you stay away from me and Emily tonight because I am not sure when my angry at you will subside this evening or if it will at all tonight so to err on the side of caution stay away.

I am going to go and check on my wife and when we come back in here I will ask that everyone act like this moment doesn't exist so we all can have a lovely dinner but do not forget my warning. Are there any questions?"

She paused to see and when no one said anything she turned, "Jane can you come and help me down from here." No one moved or said a word until Jane had lifted Maura down to the chair, then she went to the floor for her shoes, and finally out letting the service staff back into the ballroom.

Rossi made his way over to a stunned Derek and hit his back with his hand, "Well Derek how does it feel to stand eye to eye with a grizzle bear protecting the one she loves?"

Derek looked at him and turned his shoulder slightly, "Do the gashes need stitches from the claw swipes?"

"Don't even look for sympathy…you were warned." JJ said waving her hand at him she too was upset at the man's disregard for Emily's feelings.

"I would heed that woman's warning because she slapped me silly a few weeks ago for just saying I wish Emily had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Will…" JJ said not seeing him in the room.

"Hello Cherie…" he kissed her, "That bruise lasted a week on my cheek." He said finishing his thought.

"I hear you Will… Maur is my best friend and she slapped me when Emily was in the hospital for calling her a train wreck." Jane said rubbing her jaw remembering her mistake.

"Well I'm not sure who is scarier… a pissed off pregnant Prentiss carrying a loaded rifle or a Dr. Isles protecting a Prentiss?" Morgan said shaking his head.

"That's easy…" JJ said, "…a Maura who is protecting Emily because she is a reactor where Emily calculates. You have a shot with Em and none with Maura."

"What were you thinking Derek Morgan?" Pen said coming and swatting his arm.

"Watch it there baby girl?"

"Don't baby girl me. I told you to leave it alone but no…"

"A brother just can't get a break up in here."

"Not tonight you can't." Rossi said laughing as he walked away towards the rose garden to get Angela and the children.

"Now because of you Frankie has to sit with Jane and not with me." Pen said aggravated.

"I thought you loved sitting with me?"

"Normally I would but I'm mad at you right now."

"You have some fence mending to do there Derek." Jane said laughing as Pen walked off in a huff.

"Yeah… I guess I need to start with Emily first."

"Are you crazy or deaf?" JJ asked in a bewildered tone.

"What?" He asked not understanding.

"Did you not hear Maura ask you to stay away from them?" Hotch finally entered the conversation. "Do not approach the couple tonight and that is an order agent for your own protection."

They all laughed but really knew that the statement had a lot of truth in it.

XXXXX

Maura entered the kitchen and her heart melted at the sight of Emily feeding Michelle. Bettie knew that was the only way of getting the woman out of the ball room.

"That's a very good look on you there."

"Well as I said many times tonight you are the gorgeous one in your Channel dress. I really would love to see how it looks on the floor though." Emily said smiling and winking at her.

"Charmer"

"I was thinking that we could skip all this and head up to my mother's big Jacuzzi tub, get naked and have fun…maybe even get caught and grounded for a year in the processes."

"I think after I just delayed her plans that might night be the best of ideas love."

Emily sighed, "Was a good thought though."

"Tell you what we can have a romantic bath when we get home if you like."

Emily lent in and was kissing Maura when Bettie came in and interrupted.

"You two better get in there your mother is getting restless. You know she will be ringing back here any minute." She said taking Michelle from Emily's arms.

"Okay we are going Bettie. Oh… speaking of rings did you get a chance to speak to Dave?"

"I did and he said he has everything and he will send out the order tomorrow."

"Good…"

"What may I ask was that all about?"

"Long story that I will tell you in the bath later but this is the short version for now."

They made it to the doors of the ballroom.

"Oh habibiy that's a wonderful idea." Maura said and captured Emily's lips in a searing kiss.

"If my daughters can pry themselves away from each other I believe we can start dinner." Elizabeth said in an irritated tone.

Emily pulled back, "The Jacuzzi is still a good plan."

"Tempting… but we better not." She said taking Emily's hand pulling her inside the ballroom.

Pen met Maura and handed her back her phone. Emily hugged Pen and asked in her ear, "How bad was it?"

"Total annulation"

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

They walked to their seats and Emily noticed that Derek had been placed at another table. She pulled the seat out for Maura and after she sat Emily walked over to Derek and pulled him up into a hug letting him know everything was okay. She then returned to her seat and whispered, "I wouldn't be able to eat love until that was taken care of."

Maura leaned over and kissed her cheek, "and that is one of the many reasons I love you Emily Prentiss."

Diner went smoothly with casual conversation. Emily actual ate well and was keeping the soup and mashed potatoes down. She even had a small bite of fish which pleased Maura.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention, the time has come for one of this evening's surprises."

The guest consisting of the B. A.U. team the B.P.D. team the F.B.I director the C.I.A director Emily's own team and the children plus Angela and Frankie Rizzoli all looked to the front of the ball room.

Pen went to a table that was set up in the back and started punching keys and in moments she looked at the Ambassador and gave a signal that everything was ready.

"Emily can you come and stand by me please."

Emily looked at her mother cautiously but got up and stood by her. "Penelope…Connect us."

They all looked to the wide screen and in moments Prince William was standing smiling.

Emily and the Ambassador curtsied, "Your Royal Highness." They said.

"Hello Ambassador Prentiss and Dame Prentiss."

"Beg your pardon Your Royal Highness but the title is incorrect."

"It wouldn't be Ambassador if we could ever talk her into taking her rightful title."

Emily smiled, "I serve the Crown as always but your Royal Highness knows my reasons for declining said title."

"I understand and I hope the colonies appreciate you as much as the Crown does. Now I hear that congratulations are in order."

"You have heard correctly." Elizabeth said and turned to Maura, "Come up here dear."

Maura gracefully came and stood by Emily and curtsied, "Your Royal Highness."

"I must say Emily she is as beautiful as you always said she was."

Emily smiled and looked at Maura and kissed her cheek.

"Now for some reason the powers that be think I can persuade your daughter to receive a medal for everything she has accomplished in the last few months which I was tempted to laugh at them since I have been trying to get her to accept a title for years.

Then I had a wonderful idea I would award the two heroes' that helped her by going on a dangerous mission that yielded information for the safety of the world."

Elizabeth turned and pointed at JJ to come up and stand with them.

"I see that we have been joined I assume by a Miss Jennifer Jereau?"

"Yes…Your Royal Highness," JJ followed Emily's and Maura's earlier lead and curtsied.

"Ambassador… will you please ask the Director to hand Agent Jereau and Dr. Isles the F.B.I Medal of Valor and the Shield of Bravery. I assume you will be keeping Emily's like you always have. I imagine that case is pretty full by now."

"It is Your Royal Highness."

The F.B.I Director came and handed the Medals to both women and thanked them for their service. Emily was beaming at her girls being honored. JJ received hers and went back to her seat.

"Now Dame Prentiss…"

"You are not going to let it go are you Prince William?" Emily said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Never… but I do have a surprise for you. I understand that young Declan and Miss Francesca would like to become Prentiss in name and since they were born under The Crown and have moved to the colonies there have been some legal hang ups preventing the process for Declan and transfer issues for Francesca.

I have intervened on their behalf and they have been awarded to you and your lovely wife to be Dr. Isles as of last month but they will have dual citizenship because I want them to be able to serve The Crown if they so desire. I have also taken the liberty of giving your unborn daughter Bella as I was told would be her name dual citizenship as well given the circumstances around her conception I believe it to be in order.

Ambassador I believe you have the papers in your possession."

"Yes…Your Royal Highness." She said as she motioned for the children to come and meet the Prince.

Declan came and stood on one side of Elizabeth and Chessie the other.

"They are fine looking children Emily."

Declan bowed as Chessie curtsied.

"Thank you Prince William." Emily said beaming at her children.

"Oh while we are on the subject of children I have one other matter to discuss with you Emily. We were going to send Sergio back to you but there has been a snag in the process. He has now become Sir Sergio by order of Prince George and I'm afraid cannot hop across the pond."

Emily laughed, "You finally have knighted a Prentiss. He is a fine choice for the title…Your Royal Highness."

"I will let the little man know you approve… but I hope you will come and visit him from time to time. Now I must say farewell for there is another matter I must attend."

"Thank you Your Royal Highness for the help with my children. I am forever in debt and at the service of The Crown." She said and curtsied.

"Cheers"

The screen went blank.

Emily looked at Declan and Chessie and tears started to flow.

"Your crying madre… don't be sad." Chessie said wrapping her arms around Emily's legs.

She bent down to the four year old, "These are happy tears sprog because you and Declan are official our children and no one can ever take you from me or your mommy ever." The little girl wrapped herself around Emily's neck as Declan hugged Maura tightly.

"Before we have a celebration dance I believe the Director and the Lieutenant have surprises as well for our gathering." Elizabeth said giving the floor over to the two men.

Emily and Maura took the children back to their seats with them not wanting to relinquish the moment on enjoyment yet.

The Director started first, "As you are all aware Ms. Prentiss is opening an agency here in Boston. Her former B.A.U team has been sent here to assist her in setting the F.B.I potion of the agency.

It has come to my attention that two agents have put in transfer request to Boston as we speak and there seems to be a possibility of two other requests coming."

Emily looked up figuring that Rossi was one request but wondered between Pen and Reid for the second. Pen shook her head no and Reid was looking at the floor. She knew it was him.

"With that said we have decided to keep the B.A.U team intact and move the team to Boston. They will still be a B.A.U team but they will carry the title of an elite unit that is also assigned to interact with Emily's agency."

The room started to rumble with surprise.

"There are some amazing ideas that have come out of meetings with the Ambassador, Lt. Cavanaugh, and me over the last couple of days. I am going to let him explain some changes in his department first though."

"Thank you Director… As many of you know we lost a fine detective in Barry Frost not too long ago. While looking for his replacement Frankie Rizzoli has stepped up and into that role. He has decided to decline a permanent assignment in that role and has made his intentions clear of wanting to transfer to the communications department of the F.B.I where he has been accepted and will be leaving for Quantico for training in a few weeks."

Jane and Angela both looked at Frankie in shock while Pen was smiling at him fondly from across the room.

"We have found a replacement for the vacant spot that his departure would leave… in D.C.'s own William La Montagne. That is if his wife agrees to it." He said seeing the shocked look on JJ's face.

"Will" JJ half said half asked.

"I was going to talk to you about it later. I didn't know they were going to announce it tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Director I believe we should just let things kind of adjust themselves by the looks on everyone's faces." Elizabeth said noticing a lot of shocked looks on her guests' faces.

"I think you right but I need to let Agent Morgan know that Savannah has been offered a job at Mass. General. I believe that takes care of all the partners except for Agent Hotchner which I believe has ended his relationship recently.

I will also inform you that Alex Blake has agreed to fill in where needed on the B.A.U team since she is already living here and new agents will be assigned as needed when the team has other duties to perform.

This is all a work in progress but I believe it will be an amazing endeavor and beneficial to all involved. Let's make this all happen people. Oh…your time in Boston has been extended for five more days so everyone can start the process of looking for housing. We want everything up and running in two months."

"Thank you gentlemen I believe it's time to celebrate and have fun now, if the staff would please remove the tables from the dance floor." Elizabeth announced as she made her way over to Emily and Maura.

"Nonna…are you going to dance with nonno?" Chessie asked all excitedly.

Emily and Maura looked up surprised at her mother and waited for an explanation of that one. When none came, "Mother is there some more surprises that we would like to hear?"

"No Emily dear…you know how young ones imaginations run."

"No nonna remember nonno gave you that beautiful ring and everything." Chessie said trying to refresh the older woman's memory.

Emily biting back a laugh, "Sprog… why don't you and Declan start getting that picnic count now that everyone is staying over this weekend."

"Right…come on Declan we have work to do." The little girl said as she got her brother's attention.

"Mother…"

"Don't mother me Emily Prentiss… You got married adopt a child and I had to hear about it through you soon to be next wife." The flustered woman said.

Emily hugged the woman, "I'm not judging…but I would like an explanation especially since I believe you are still married to Douglas."

Elizabeth started again in her flustered tone, "That child always appears when she shouldn't and never forgets anything…" Emily looked at Maura who was biting back a giggle herself, "Douglas isn't doing well Emily. The doctors have only given him a few more months after which Edward will come back and work for the family again.

He said it wouldn't seem right anywhere else. I wasn't going to say anything about the ring until Douglas has passed but your daughter likes David and wanted to start calling him nonno since she calls me nonna and we said that would be okay."

"Was it an engagement ring?" Emily said trying to keep her tone level.

"No not yet but a promise ring of sorts but the thought has crossed both of our minds lately if you must know."

"I think that is a wonderful thing then. You deserve to be loved and happy mother and I would love to be invited should it ever take place."

"Of course you are invited…I hope the two of you will be my maid of honors."

Maura came and kissed her cheek, "We would be honored to be Elizabeth."

"Yes we would," Emily said and kissed the other cheek.

"Thank you dears…I believe that went better than I thought it would. I have guests to attend to now you two should dance." She said as she waved to the wife of the C.I.A's director and headed off.

Emily and Maura looked at each other and busted out laughing. "I have never seen my mother that flustered in all my life. She was like a caught teenager and actually blushed."

"I know…she was so cute but are you okay with this?" Maura asked knowing Emily had reservations about their relationship.

"I'm okay with it as long as she is happy and I am not expected to call him padre (father)." The music started and Emily smiled, "Want to dance with a one armed woman?"

"I thought you would never ask." She said as they started their modified dance to accommodate Emily's arm sling.

Chapter Five

Maura and Emily arrived home and found the house quite. They walked into the kitchen and found a big bouquet of roses on the bar with a note in JJ's hand writing. Emily picked it and read it aloud.

 _Ladies,_

 _We have vacated your house so you two can have some alone time together. I obviously need some with Will; Pen is staying with Frankie tonight (Which we haven't mentioned in front of Jane) and she is heading home to be with someone by the name of Joe Friday?_

 _I think tonight had a lot of content that needs to be absorbed and discussed all the way around._

 _Thank you again for your hospitality in boarding us. We wanted to give you a token of our appreciation in the flowers and on the counter is a box of doughnuts since we see Em's appetite is coming back._

 _Don't worry if she gets all her cravings back I have the motley crew under lock and key about their teasing so have fun._

 _We love you both very much,_

 _The Girls._

Maura came and circled Emily's waist with her arms "Looks like we have the house all to ourselves."

Emily wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm thinking that romantic bath without locked doors then loving that we can be as loud as we want."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"We have never made love to where we could be as loud as we wanted to. I'm not so sure I can."

"I say we go and see if it's possible habibiy…and keep trying until we can."

"You just want to see my dress on the floor." She said in Emily's ear making the woman's eyes roll back in her head at the vibration of her voice so close to her ear.

"Oh yeah…that and a few other clothing items as well…everything must go."

"Charmer"

"Always for you love" Emily said as she turned and captured Maura's lips in a searing kiss that left no doubts of what she was hungry for at the moment. "That bath may have to be rescheduled since another activity seems more fun at the moment," she said in between kisses as she backed Maura slowly towards the stairs.

"Does this activity involve heavy breathing?" Maura said loving how her lover was taking charge.

"Oh… I hope so…" Emily said in her ear. The warmth of her breath caused a shiver down Maura's spine.

"What about poetry?"

"Most defiantly…we will write new verses" Emily said as she took Maura's hand and lead her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What about your arm love?"

"It is better but I promise I will only do this with it," she said as she moved closer into Maura and caught her breast in the hand that was hanging out of the sling and began rubbing circles over it.

Maura's breath hitched as she moved into the touch and purred, "mmm… I believe that shouldn't hinder your recovery."

Emily smiled as she slipped her left arm around her back to find the zipper of Maura's dress while kissing her. "You always did like to multitask." Maura said as she felt the zipper coming apart by her lover's hand.

"I have so much planned and you are just wearing way too many clothes habibiy."

"Well… let me see if I can help with that issue but I believe you have more on than you need as well." She said as she lifted the dress over her head.

Emily smiled as she started taking her sling off and was stopped cold as she got a glimpse of what Maura had on underneath her dress. The woman was in a white satin teddy that hugged every curve of her body.

"donc de'licieux (so scrumptious)" Emily almost drooled.

"Mouiller votre appe'tit (Wet you appetite?)"

"que et d'autres parties trop (that and other parts too)

"qui e'tait mon plan (That was my plan.)" Maura said smiling a seductive smile.

"Les grands esprits se recontrent (great minds think alike)" Emily said as she continued to take her clothes off to reveal a silk midnight blue bra and pantie set that caused Maura to lick her lips and to stare at the breast before her longingly.

Emily smiled at the desire that was twinkling in her lover's eyes,"tu as donne' ta langue au chat (Cat got you tongue?)"

Maura stepped into Emily's space and captured her lips in a kiss that let her know exactly where her tongue was and what it wanted to do. The passion between them could have lighted a city block.

She undid Emily's bra then slipped the straps of her teddy down so it would fall to the floor while Emily slipped her panties off. When their bodies touched again all they felt was the connection of warmth's fire between them. Emily guided them to the bed without breaking the new kiss and gently laid Maura down while she climbed on top of her and settled her legs so one was between Maura's snug to the core.

Finally having to break a part so air could be taken into burning lungs Emily looked at the eyes that always seemed to be in her soul but now were looking back into the abyss lighting up a path to a promised future that would last beyond sunrises and sunset as it had already survived the Polar nights of years apart.

"S' agapo rodo mou (I love you my rose)… I have traveled a thousand miles knowing that my treasure was lying here." Emily said placing her hand over Maura's heart and began to make tender circles.

"Yet it is a fact that storms raise causing life's courses to veer. I found myself in a deep sea knowing hope is all I had to invest. It was wise to hold my hand over my heart and feel yours beating in my chest." She said as she took Maura's hand and placed it over her heart.

"…its rhythm was the North Star leading me to our loves home. For your breath and smile are the essences of all my poems." She watched as the tears ran down Maura's face not realizing one had escaped her eye.

"You just wrote that," Maura said reading Emily's heart like her own.

"When I'm in the atmosphere of your love habibiy… the words just seem to flow with ease like petals of flowers caught up in a summer's breeze. All that's before my eyes is the beauty of your being. It's like looking in a kaleidoscope full of color and love's rainbow is all I'm seeing."

Maura became overcome with desire capturing Emily's lips in a kiss that united years as one. Emily moaned into the kiss feeling her soul melt around Maura's body. They danced a dance of what seemed one continuous touch that in reality was thousands mapping out a path that the souls had traveled many nights in ancient history of days. Emily couldn't contain the desire of love's vintage wine any longer. She slipped down Maura's body with worshiping kisses and gentle suckling till she reached the essence of her goal.

Taking a moment to give thanks for the blessing and looking at Maura with adoration she drank of the hidden treasured pool of desire and moaned as the craving of so many nights was satisfied and yet rekindled at the same time.

"Mmmmm…." Emily mumbled as she connected the final pieces of electricity Maura wanted in joining their souls. They both savored every movement and sound as Emily entered and began the flow of pleasure into her lover's body. She allowed Maura to set the pace.

"I love you habibiy…" was panted out.

Emily caught Maura's hand and interlocked their fingers with her free one…and as memories flooded Maura sealing the past to the present she placed her hand into black locks of hair gently guiding the woman causing so many emotions and pleasures to be mixed and captivate her senses powerfully.

Emily could tell that Maura couldn't hold on to reality much longer as she was pulling her in deeper to her soul. Deciding to fulfill her lover's needs she began curling her fingers up with the strokes of love sending Maura over into ecstasy. "You are my home Emily," was the last thing said in very broken English and pants.

Holding her hands still and keeping pressure so Maura could enjoy all the pleasure Emily slowly began to butterfly kiss the area.

"Habibiy…"

Emily squeezed the interlocked hand letting her know everything was good as she continued to kiss her. She knew her lover had to release but also knew that she herself wanted the deeper connection the deeper release that she could feel still in the waters below her and in Maura's heart.

Emily waited the aftershocks and termers out of the first orgasm and continued soft pressures until she felt the muscles around her fingers loosen and heard the moan of Maura letting her know she was building again.

"I crave the image of you in my soul."

The words were said with such passion and with such want it set Emily on fire she increased the pace causing desire and want to course through Maura. She couldn't seem to get enough of Emily to satisfy the aching of her yearning.

She smiled knowing the momentum was building up to what would be a massive explosion for her love because Maura's hand was demanding closeness by pulling her head in and when she had her where she wanted the spasm hit Maura causing her to pull her thighs in locking Emily in to one position. She loved watching the woman she loved fall apart with her name on her lips.

When muscles released Emily climbed up to kiss Maura's forehead giving the woman time to regain her breath. "Habibiy… I love you so much my beautiful rose. I'm scared sometimes to feel and want you so much but I can't stop any of the love that courses through my veins for you. All those years of holding dreams and hopes and now you're here to where I can give everything from my heart and yet I know it's but drops of what you deserve…"

Maura had regained her breath and placed two fingers over Emily's lips stopping her from finishing her thought. "Let me love you habibiy… let me into the places you think are too bad for me to see. I promise only love." Emily shivered as Maura moved her hand down to her own pools of desire.

"You said I was the first to say I love you and yet you are the only person who has ever made me feel loved. You are the atmosphere of love for me…" Emily's breath became pants as she not only felt Maura's rhythm inside her but the connections of words were coursing their own pleasures around her heart. "…your love is everything I want and desire. There is no other love that conducts the symphony of my being like you."

Maura felt Emily clutch around her gathering up energy from love to propel her to the galaxies where mysteries are held. "That's it fly away my love… I'll be right here when you return."

That sent her over the edge of need to unquenchable wanting balancing her on the tip top of the world desire. "Need...to…see… your…eyes"

Maura lifted up over her so the woman could see the depths of her love…her own breath hitched at the vulnerability in darkened black eyes. "Let go my pretty girl."

The words gripped Emily and flung her over into massive wave after wave of pleasure causing the world of lights to flutter as she went out into a place of silence and total relaxation. Maura gathered her lover's atoms and held them in place as the woman came back to her body from the beyond where love takes it's captives to.

"Wow…" was the word that the moment had been compacted into.

"Wow…too" Maura said smiling.

"I will never grow tired of loving or being loved by you trianta'fyllo mou (my rose)."

"Nor I you habibiy…nor I you"

They held each other just staring into each other eyes happy and at peace with the moment until Emily jumped up quickly.

"What is it?" Maura asked concerned.

"Sorry…but your daughter thinks my bladder is a good pillow. I got to go." She said as she took off for the bathroom. Maura laughed and decided to follow turning on the water in the tub when she got there.

"OOO…that's a very nice idea…"Emily said appreciating her lover's thoughtfulness.

"I thought you would like it."

Maura stepped in and offered her hand to Emily. They settled into the warmth of the bath and into each other.

"Mmmmm… this feels wonderful." Maura said wrapping her arms around her girls.

"You feel wonderful." Emily amended as she sunk into the embrace. "Are you going to love me when you can't get your arms around me?"

"I will just lift higher." She said smiling and lifting her arms just below Emily's breast.

"Those have grown too….even more than my stomach."

"Your mammary gland is preparing for breast feeding love you also have developed the Montgomery tubercles which secret oils that have your scent so Bella will know it's you and to start feeding.

Are they sore from growing?"

"Not too bad but I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of the growing."

"No you haven't love. We will have to go bra and baby shopping soon."

"Oh boy..." She said sarcastically.

"You normally like shopping."

"I know…I'm still over whelmed with all this. There are so many changes and decisions that need to be made. We still haven't even talked about where we want to live and I know we need to do that soon because little girl will be here soon. Then there is Declan and Chessie who seem to be getting along…"

"Shhh….we will talk about all those things this coming week but right now I want you all to myself including all the thoughts in that pretty head of yours." She said as she kissed Emily's temple.

"Now who's the charmer?"

"Better to seduce you." She said kissing her below the ear where she knew Emily loved.

"Mmmm…well in that case...do what you must."

 ***This poem is the first verse of Rabindranath Tagore's poem "Unending Love." All other poetry in this section is my own.**

 **Thank you for reading I am truly humbled at the response to these stories.**

 **It's hard to believe I have been writing this for a year now…of course I didn't post it until the middle of July last year. I still promise to allow the story to flow the way the characters decided it should no matter how long it takes.**

 **The amazing thing for me is that the story has only covered about three months' time after the first two sections of Joy, Scars, Fear. There is even more still yet to cover before the wedding in March which I'm not sure what section or chapter that will take place in anymore.**

 **The next section I'm going to try and write a scene I feel that is important to the story line but is out of my comfort zone. Please remember I am very new to writing fan fiction even though it seems I'm not because my first story is like the energizer bunny and keeps going and going.**

 **I have set up many things in this section that will allow for future adventures I plan on continue on as long as you my readers want me to. Remember also that feedback is always welcome.**

 **Oh…I think I did set up my profile now if you looked months ago it was blank. I hope I did it properly.**


End file.
